


[Art] And So it Goes

by Storm89



Series: And So it Goes Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alot of crying here, Alternate Universe - Human, Angsty Schmoop, Bittersweet Reunion, Character Death, Homophobia, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mentions of Cancer, POV Dean Winchester, Robbie is a destiel baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for my story "And So it Goes", done by AlwaysRoxy</p><p>Dean doesn't want to do it, he doesn't want to say goodbye to Castiel.</p><p>His husband.</p><p>His Lover.</p><p>His Best Friend.</p><p>He doesn't want to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] And So it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> The Awesome AlwaysRoxy made this cover for my destiel story, And So it Goes, which is found here, http://archiveofourown.org/works/2771792
> 
> So, give her some awesome love! 
> 
> I don’t own SPN!
> 
> Cover is done by AlwaysRoxy; who is found here, http://alwaysroxy.deviantart.com/
> 
> Story is done by me.


End file.
